1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a hermetic feedthrough terminal pin assembly, preferably of the type incorporating a filter capacitor. More specifically, this invention relates to a connector assembly comprising a clip positioned within a housing for incorporation into feedthrough filter capacitor assemblies, particularly of the type used in implantable medical devices such as cardiac pacemakers, cardioverter defibrillators, and the like, to facilitate connection of the feedthrough terminal pin to a circuit board within the implantable medical device.
2. Prior Art
Feedthrough assemblies are generally well known in the art for use in connecting electrical signals through the housing or case of an electronic instrument. For example, in an implantable medical device, such as a cardiac pacemaker, defibrillator, or neurostimulator, the feedthrough assembly comprises one or more conductive terminal pins supported by an insulator structure for passage of electrical signals from the exterior to the interior of the medical device. The conductive terminals are fixed into place using a metallization and gold braze process, which provides a hermetic seal between the pin and insulative material.
Conventionally, a distal end portion of the terminal pin is electrically connected directly within the implantable medical device. In this case, the distal end portion of the terminal pin is electrically connected directly to an electrical circuit residing within the device by using a soldering or welding attachment process. This connection is readily achievable utilizing platinum or platinum alloy based terminal pins of the prior art. However, the cost of these platinum based terminal pins is prohibitively costly to manufacture. As a result, other lower cost metals such as niobium, tantalum and titanium are increasingly being utilized in replacement of platinum and platinum alloy based terminal pins. These alternative materials provide adequate electrical conduction however, their specific material properties make them difficult to weld or solder to the electrical contacts of a circuit board. The electrical contacts of the circuit board are typically comprised of gold or copper which are known to be readily solderable and weldable metals.
The present invention, therefore, facilitates the electrical connection of the terminal pin to the circuit board by providing a connector that enables an improved connection of the feedthrough terminal pin, regardless of its composition. The terminal pin connector of the present invention comprises a clip that is encompassed within a housing. The clip is positioned circumferentially around the terminal pin and is designed to grip the terminal pin in such a way as to prevent the pin from moving proximally or distally out of the connector.
The connector housing comprises an annular sidewall with an outer surface designed to establish physical contact with the circuit board, providing electrical connection therebetween. The outer surface of the connector housing sidewall may be constructed of, or coated with, an electrically conductive material that is conducive to soldering and/or welding attachment processes. Therefore, the present invention provides a feedthrough with an improved electrical connection between its terminal pin or pins and the circuit board of an implantable medical device, for a multitude of terminal pin compositions.